Fairytale of New York
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Christmas Fic. Michelangelo and Kate's relationship has been developing over the years since the events of 'Mikey's Date' now with Christmas around the bend, Kate joins Michelangelo in New York at the youngest turtle's request, but as usual, trouble is never far away, even during the festive season! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya all!**

 **I've managed to upload a new fic even though I still got Kemeko's Night Alone to finish! And a Christmas one at that! I'm sure a lot of you can see were I got the title from! lol!**

 **I've been wanting to write this fic since Tyroth Darkstorm finished his fanfic ' _Mikey's Date_ ' if you haven't read it, I suggest you do before reading this one! You can find it on his page or in my favourite stories page.**

 **In this fic, Michelangelo and Kate the Viper spend the week before Christmas together in New York before they are to go to Mutopia, yet trouble is never far away during the festive season especially with the Venomous Five on the loose.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Fairytale of New York**

 **Chapter One**

"So how's it going with the kids?"

"Oh you know, tiring! Well only you'd know too well!"

"Oh yeah! Tiring, but rewarding!"

"You got that right!"

* * *

The Mutant Lizard Monalisa sat at her dressing table in her and Raphael's room looking at her laptop on a Skype call to her best friend Sephie the Gecko, both were enjoying a girly chat which they would often do every few days.

"Seemed like only yesterday they were just helpless little Geckolings in my arms," Sephie said on the screen as she fiddled with her curly red hair "Now they're running around and flapping their little wings! Tyroth's trying to give them a few tips, but they are still pretty young."

Mona chuckled.

"Pandora's got a lot of energy too!" she said "I have to say, if it weren't for Mikey, I doubt Raph and I would have any energy left! She's nearly six and I'm starting to wonder where the times gone! She's still asking to be a ninja!"

Sephie laughed again, then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! That's reminded me!" she said, "Kate is wondering when she's gonna be able to see him next?"

"Really?" asked Mona, she thought of her younger adopted brother and how Kate had seemed to be getting on well, even though they were far from becoming a couple, they seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot.

* * *

It had been years since the incident with the Foot where Michelangelo had been duped into thinking a human girl named Shari was in love with him, when really she was the niece of their enemy Izo Arashi, Ren being a true name and he had been heartbroken.

But since he realised Kate had feelings for him, and as time had gone by, they were getting closer as dear friends if not yet ready to move to the next step, they simply loved spending time together.

Often when Sephie and Tyroth visited the gang, they would bring a guest, mostly Sonia, but more than often, Kate would often tag along.

* * *

After a while, Mona ended her call with Sephie saying she would ask Michelangelo about Kate and left the bedroom as she knew Splinter was going to start training again soon, and was surprised to see Michelangelo standing outside the door.

"Whoa! You startled me Mikey!" she said.

"Opps! Sorry sis!" said Michelangelo blushing a little.

"How long have you been there?" asked Mona cocking her head on one side.

"A little while." said Michelangelo "I was looking for you to ask if you were able to play a game since everyone else is busy...and there's still about half an hour left till training starts."

As he spoke, he gestured towards the middle of the lair.

Leonardo was sparring with Raphael, swords verses sai.

Donatello was sitting with Pandora on his knee as well as holding Kemeko with one arm as they watched the two turtles spar.

In fact Pandora was cheering for her father whilst Kemeko was just staring at the scene before her and laughing every so often and clapping her hands.

Splinter of course was nowhere to be seen, more than likely he was in his quarters meditating.

"But then I heard you were talking to Sephie, and you mentioned Kate!" Michelangelo continued.

"Oh yes?" asked Mona, her mouth curling into a smile as she saw Michelangelo start to blush a deeper shade of pink.

"Well...I...I was just wondering if she wanted to come back here again is all?" said Michelangelo chewing his lip and shuffling his feet.

Mona couldn't help but smile at how sweet Michelangelo looked as he stood there like a shy little boy.

She affectionately placed a hand on his cheek and squeezed it.

"You and Kate are becoming good friends huh?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" said Michelangelo still feeling a little shy.

"Well we are going to see them in Mutopia for Christmas again." said Mona "It'll be great to see everybody! Especially the Geckolings as they're both growing up so fast!"

Michelangelo grinned as he thought of Tyroth and Sephie's children, Freya and Loki. They were coming up to three years old and were already starting to fly a little if not up a few feet.

"Oh yeah!" said Michelangelo "We've got Five weeks till Christmas and it's creeping up fast!"

Mona nodded then had a brainwave.

"I know!" she said with a smile "How about Kate join us for our little Christmas here the week before Christmas, then we'll all go to Mutopia together for the other half?"

Michelangelo grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"Awesome!" he said "I'd love that!" he punched the air happily and hugged Mona "Thanks sis!"

Mona chuckled and hugged him back.

"You're welcome brother!" she said "I'll text Sephie and get her to ask Kate!"

"Sweet!" said Michelangelo.

"Now how about that game I promised you eh?" asked Mona as she took out her shell-cell to text Sephie.

"On it!" said Michelangelo and he jumped down to the main lair just as Leonardo and Raphael had finished sparring and bowed to each other.

* * *

No sooner had they done so than Donatello let Pandora and Kemeko go over.

Pandora reached her father first to which the red masked turtle knelt down and hugged her.  
"Well done Daddy!" she said "You fought great!"

"Thanks Little Geisha!" said Raphael "You could see I was winning there!"

"You sure were!" Pandora said "And you'll show me one day!?"

"You got it kiddo!" said Raphael as he kissed his daughter and looked across to Leonardo who held his hands out to Kemeko who ran over grinning.

The little Japanese girl now two years old was taking little steps as she tried to reach the turtle she knew as her father, her silky black hair was done up in little pigtails which bounced cutely as she went.

"Come on little one!" Leonardo coaxed "Come on sweetie! Come on!"

Before long, Kemeko reached Leonardo and the blue masked turtle scooped up her and held her close.

"Daddy!" Kemeko cried happily as she was scooped up.

"That's my little Lotus Blossom!" he praised as he cuddled her close "You get stronger every day!"

As he nuzzled his beak into her hair he then whispered softly "And one day you'll be a strong ninja warrior, and make your mother proud!"

Kemeko giggled and hugged Leonardo.

"Love you daddy!" she said.

"Love you too sweetie!" said Leonardo kissing Kemeko "Now how about some ice cream before Granddad Splinter calls us to training?"

"Yay!" Kemeko squealed.

"Me too!" Said Pandora "Me too!"

"Count me in!" said Raphael with a smirk "Come on Little Geisha!"

* * *

As the two older turtles walked to the kitchen with their daughters, Michelangelo ran to the TV area to set up his game.

He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach as he was excited about Kate visiting again, especially since it was nearly Christmas and she would going to get to see their traditions before going to Mutopia.

She had visited him before, yet not during Christmas, it was mostly in the summer, and for a couple of Halloween's.

"Oh boy!" he thought excitedly "This is going to be great! Christmas is on it's way! And Kate's gonna join us! Oh I do hope she says yes!"

 **So it's a few weeks before Christmas, and Mikey's hoping to see Kate again soon! Wonder what's she's thinking back in Mutopia?**

 **Well find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya all!**

 **Hope you're getting ready for Christmas! Been pretty manic here, getting Christmas Shopping done, as well as working and playing hard! Already had my staff Christmas party and we're doing charity fun days! Hoping to raise some money for the less fortunate at this time of year!**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter for you to enjoy!**

 **Note: Kate and Sephie belong to my Dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm.**

 **Chapter Two**

Little did Michelangelo know, Kate was thinking of him back in Mutopia, the mutant city and sanctuary that was hidden under the city of Chicago.

The sandy coloured snake was laying on her bed looking at an album of memories from the days she and Michelangelo had had together with the Knights or with the Turtles and Mona.

"I always miss Michelangelo when he goes back to New York or when I have to return to Mutopia" she thought "I can't wait to see him again."

The last time she saw Michelangelo was in the summer, yet it seemed years away. Since the first time she spent time with the gang in New York, she felt like a child at Christmas when she was about to see them again, especially Michelangelo.

She turned a page in her album where it showed a selfie of her and Michelangelo on a beach near Coney Island.

They had gone down there around the 4th of July with the gang after dark, and even though the beach areas weren't as full as they would be in the day, it was still occupied as some people were letting off fireworks so they had hidden under a small pier.

It was a very hot night which couldn't have been more perfect for the mutants, being cold blooded, Kate sighed as she lay back on her bed.

Stuck to the wall next to her bed, there were photos of her and the Chicago Knights, as well as with the gang in New York, and she had a little section of her and Michelangelo together, and her heart skipped a beat as she looked at them

She then closed her eyes as the memories of the 4th of July night at the beach came to her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kate sat comfortably on the sand as she watched the night sky from under the pier that she, the turtles, Mona, Tyroth, Sephie and the children were hiding under._

 _Tyroth was sitting cross legged with Sephie on his lap, Raphael had his legs in front of him and Mona was resting her head on his lap looking at the starry skies and Leonardo and Splinter were sitting quietly slightly away from the group in the lotus position having a bit of time to meditate which seemed perfect under the starry skies and it was quiet quiet apart from the noise of Coney Island not far away and the traffic in the city._

 _Pandora was building a little sandcastle with a bucket and spade where she was sitting with Kemeko crawling around with Freya and Loki and Sonia was helping her whilst Donatello and Michelangelo watched over them._

 _Kate smiled at how cute the children looked playing together, especially Sonia as she helped Pandora make her Sandcastle bigger._

" _Look!" said Sonia "I can make a moat here!" she dug her fingers around the sandcastle "Or maybe a helter skelter! Like the one at the fair up there!"_

" _Yay!" said Pandora happily"Please do that Sonia!"_

 _Watching the children, she wondered what it would be like to have some of her own, but she pushed the thought away as she thought of how busy a life it would be._

 _She had seen how busy Tyroth and Sephie got with their twins, and she was sure that Mona and Raphael had their hands full with Pandora, and Leonardo the same with Kemeko._

" _As much as they are sweethearts." she thought "I'm not sure I could handle them! No way! Too much fucking trouble! And Percy gives me enough grief as it is! Boy am I glad he's not here!"_

 _She licked her fangs as she thought of the pesky grasshopper and how he loved teasing her._

" _I swear one of these days I'm gonna turn him into a piñata, either that or use him for target practice with my whip! Maybe I'll add a blade to the end of it! That'll make him think twice about giving me a headache!"_

 _She smirked as she thought of the last bit._

" _Oh yeah!" she thought "I'll do that next time he makes me the butt of his stupid jokes and pranks!"_

" _You okay Kate?" Kate almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Michelangelo scoot closer to her and she blushed._

" _Oh yeah." she said "I'm fine! Just thinking is all."_

" _By the smirk on your face, something funny!" said Michelangelo._

" _Oh like you wouldn't believe." said Kate "Just wondering what to do to Percy next time he decides to play his pranks again."_

 _Michelangelo looked a little worried, he knew how aggressive Kate got when it came to Percy, sometimes he compared her to Raphael when she was in a mood._

" _Nothing too bad I hope?" he asked._

" _Oh don't worry!" said Kate with a smirk "I won't hurt him...much!" she grinned showing her sharp teeth and Michelangelo chuckled nervously._

 _Kate then pinched Michelangelo's cheek._

" _You do look so cute when you're nervous!" she said with a wink"Don't worry, I won't get mad at you!"_

 _Michelangelo sighed in relief "Thank Goodness!" he said then he jumped slightly as he heard a firework go off._

" _Hey look!" he said pointing to over the sea where some fireworks started to light up the sky and reflect on the water._

 _In fact the others also saw the Fireworks and ceased their activities._

 _The kids were especially excited as they moved closer so they could see the fireworks better.  
"look Pandora!" said Sonia "Aren't they pretty?"_

" _Yeah!" said Pandora._

 _The Geckolings and Kemeko clapped their little hands and laughed as they watched the colours in the sky._

 _At the same time, Kate and Michelangelo sat close together, so much so their hands were almost touching..._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kate smiled as she thought of that memory, it was one of the times where Michelangelo was still a little nervous of her scary personality, but he was seeing through it all and how underneath her tough and aggressive nature that she was a funny and happy girl underneath.

Since meeting the turtle and them getting closer, she felt a more bubbly and happy side of her was starting to emerge and she wanted to show that more, as she felt happier that way too.

* * *

Just then a knock on the door woke her from her daydream.

She narrowed her eyes as she wondered who is was, and hopefully not Percy, the pesky grasshopper come to play another prank or maybe tease her.

"What!?" she snapped a little angry she had been pulled from her fantasy.

"Kate? It's Sephie!" Sephie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh." Kate said, her mood changing completely at hearing the Gecko's voice "It's you, um come in! Come in!"

The door opened and Sephie poked her head around.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully "You okay?"

"Sure!" the Viper replied closing her album and sitting up straight on the bed "What's up? More training? Patrol? Any stirring from the world above?"

"Good guess, but no." said Sephie "It's Mikey!"

Hearing the orange masked turtle's name made Kate smile widely.

"Michelangelo?" she asked "How is he?"

"He's fine." said Sephie with a grin "He's actually wanting to ask you something!"

Kate grinned again more and waited for Sephie to speak.

The Gecko meanwhile smiled as she explained how she had spoken to Mona earlier and how Michelangelo ad requested to know when she was going to come back.

"He's been asking of me?" asked the Viper, the grin on her face getting wider and her stomach doing a few dips and swoops like a roller coaster.

"That he has Kate!" said Sephie happily "He's been asking of you!"

Kate grinned as she sat bolt upright on her bed and looked at Sephie.  
"So?" she asked, getting more and more excited, "What's he been asking?"

"Well..." said Sephie, her eyes shining as she smiled at the Viper "He has requested..."

* * *

Back in New York, Michelangelo was standing in the middle of the lair showing Pandora his nun-chucks whilst the young mutant clapped her hands happily.

They had spent a couple of hours training, and Mona once they had finished said she was going to talk to Sephie and she had been gone a while since she had been waiting for Sephie to talk to Kate then come back to her.

Unable to sit still until Mona came back, Michelangelo decided to play with his weapons more and Pandora who had come out of her room wanted to watch him.

"See Pandora?" said Michelangelo as he swung his nun-chucks "Give 'em a good swing and you knock one right off his feet!"

"Can I try?" asked the little mutant.

"Not just yet kiddo!" said Michelangelo making Pandora frown slightly "I think these might be a bit heavy, but you'll be able to give it a go soon!"

"Awww okay." said Pandora.

* * *

"Mikey!" Mona voice was heard as she walked over, almost causing the youngest turtle to hit himself in the face with his own Nun-chucks as he got distracted, making Pandora laugh.

"Mona?" he asked as he looked over to the Lizard Lady who was grinning widely.

"I just heard from Sephie!" she said "She's asked Kate if she'd like to come here!"

"Oh yes?" asked Michelangelo in a hopeful voice.

"And she said she'd love to!" said Mona with a smile.

"Awesome!" Michelangelo cheered "Kate's joining us for Christmas!"

"Kate's joining us mummy?" asked Pandora "yay! I like Kate! I like the way she uses her whip!"

"I know sweetie!" said Mona "Kate is very clever with that whip!"

"You got that right!" said Michelangelo "Never misses a target with that whip of hers! I have to say she has more accuracy than that Spitting Cobra!"

* * *

Mona couldn't help but laugh at the last bit as she thought of the Golden Cobra of the deadly Venomous Five.

A deadly foe she was, a foul disgusting creation of the evil mad Foot scientist Dr Arden, insane and dangerous, but not very bright and despite being a Cobra, her aim wasn't always accurate.  
"Oh man yeah!" she said "Cobra can't even spit in the right place! And she's supposed to be a Spitting Cobra! I ask you!"

Michelangelo laughed and was about to speak again when he heard Pandora's voice behind him.

"Hey! Look at me! I can swing like Uncle Mikey!"

Both the turtle and lizard looked over to see Pandora had picked up a yoyo and was swinging it around.

"That's the spirit Little geisha!" said Michelangelo "You can spin it like your Uncle Mikey can spin his nun-chucks!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered as she spun the Yoyo more.

Mona meanwhile was a little concerned as she watched her daughter.

"Careful Pandora!" she said "You could hit someone with that!"

"It's okay sis!" Michelangelo said "I'm sure she won't hurt herself or anyone."

"Okay..." said Mona still a little unsure since she couldn't see the yoyo sure to how fast Pandora was swinging it.

Splinter who was leaving his quarters since he was going to watch his soap operas meanwhile Pandora and a thoughtful look crossed his face...

 **So Kate has said yes! Fantastic! I wonder what will happen when she arrives!**

 **Well I hope to have another chapter up soon! Hopefully sooner!  
**

 **Have a nice day!** **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Before long, it was the week before Christmas and Michelangelo was so excited for Kate to be coming he could barely sit still.

He was sitting on the sofa with Pandora who was watching some Christmas Cartoons and laughing, yet Michelangelo could barely concentrate on watching Pandora or the TV as he kept watching the clock wondering when Kate was going to arrive.

Earlier he had made sure the bedroom Kate was going to use was ready with clean sheets as well as some soap and towels for he to use and he talking about what they would do together once she arrived.

In fact everyone thought it was cute the way he sat there like an excited child waiting for Santa as the final minutes ticked by and Kate would grace them with her presence.

"I do hope she likes how we've set up the lair!" Michelangelo thought as he looked around at the many decorations they had done in the area.

Two weeks ago, they had gotten the tree for the lair and they had decorated everywhere to make it look like a proper Winter wonderland.

The Large tree graced the middle of the room with the glittering lights and decorations, tinsel and fairy-lights hug from the walls as well as the many pillars.

There was even a snow scene with a couple of fake igloos and a few snowman and penguins. The lair was so huge, they could practically put anything in it, even a large ice rink!

Pandora especially loved the snow scene set and she often hid in the igloos with Kemeko with a battery operated lantern and read some picture books or played with their toys.

* * *

Before long everyone heard the entrance of the lair open.

Michelangelo jumped off the sofa almost sending Pandora who was sitting next to him flying and ran to the entrance.

The others quickly followed wondering what the youngest turtle was going to do when he saw Kate.

Leonardo had been reading with Kemeko on his lap.

Mona and Donatello had been leaving Donatello's lab when they heard the lair entrance open, Raphael had been in the Dojo area punching his bag and Splinter had been coming out of the kitchen after making some Jasmine tea.

"I hope he's not going to bombard her like he does with most of our guests." said Mona in a worried voice picking up her pace.

"Well knowing Mikey, that's what he does." said Donatello as he followed Michelangelo.

"He's not the only one." said Leonardo as he held Kemeko in his arms and looked at Pandora who was running up and overtaking Michelangelo to get to the entrance of the lair.

"Wait up Pandora!" Raphael called over as he followed and they soon reached the entrance of the lair, Michelangelo and Pandora had gotten there first.

* * *

They soon saw the Viper entering the lair and carrying a couple of bags.

Michelangelo's jaw almost dropped at how pretty she looked for normally the Viper was dressed in clothes more comfortable or able to fight in due to her position with the Chicago Knights.

But this time she was wearing tight black trousers with a hint of sparkle in them with a golden crop top that showed off her toned stomach and shoulders and her hair that was normally a messy bob was slightly curled and pinned up slightly defining her cheekbones and she was also wearing a tiny bit of make-up.

No sooner did she see Michelangelo than her stomach flipped and her heart pounded harder.

Michelangelo was blushing slightly as he saw her and he chewed his lip as he wondered what to say to her.

"Hey Katie!" he said waving his hand "Wow! You look great!"

"Heya Mikey!" Kate said cheerfully as she walked over and dropping her bags put her arms around his neck hugging him.

Michelangelo almost jumped but he hugged her back blushing hard as he did so.

"Hi." He said "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too!" said Kate "A lot!"

* * *

The others smiled at the sight of the youngest turtle and the Viper hugging.

"Awww!" Mona said "Mikey looks so happy!"

"So does Kate!" said Donatello.

Pandora instantly ran over when she saw Kate.

"Heya!" she said going to the Viper and hugging her leg just as she and Michelangelo separated from the hug.

Kate smiled at the young mutant and knelt to her level.

"Heya kiddo!" she said ruffling Pandora's hair "Wow! You're getting taller!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered "And I'll be a ninja soon now I'm taller!"

The others laughed heartedly and Kate flicked Pandora's chin.

"Awww, you still got a way to go," she said "But you'll get there!"

"Okay." Pandora smiled, she then saw the leather whip on Kate's back, even though the Viper had dressed up a bit, she had still carried her signature weapon with her.

"Can you show me more tricks with your whip Kate? Please?" she pleaded.

"Pandora." Mona walked over to her daughter "Calm down, Kate hasn't even sat down yet."

"It's alright Mona." Smiled Kate then looked at Pandora "Sure kiddo! I can show you a few tricks later!" to which the little mutant grinned happily.

"Heya Guys!" Kate said "Thanks for having me over again!"

"It's always great to see you!" said Leonardo.

"Yeah!" said Raphael.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay!" said Donatello.

"I'm sure I will!" said Kate, she then saw Kemeko huddled against Leonardo's plastron.

"Awww, heya little doll!" she said "You're getting bigger too!"

Kemeko looked up shyly at Kate and smiled waving her little hand.

"She's so cute!" the Viper smiled then she yawned "oh dear...sorry."

"You must be tired my dear." Said Splinter "No doubt after such a long journey."

"Damn right." Said Kate as she stretched her arms out "Could do with a rest actually."

"Come on." Said Michelangelo "I'll show you to your room! Then how about some lunch? We're about to have some ourselves!"

"Oh I'd like that!" said Kate "Bloody starving I am too!"

"Well, Mikey can show you to your room." said Raphael looking at Michelangelo who was still a little pink in the cheeks, he picked up Kate's bags and lead her to the bedroom allocated to her, all the while Kate looked around the lair and pretty it was decorated.

"Wow!" she said "You've really done the place up for Christmas!" she said "Almost compared to how we decorate everything back home!"

"Well, we like to go wild at Christmas!" said Mona "Glad you like it!"

"Like it?" asked Kate "I think it's fucking great! Opps!" she clapped her fingers over her lips as she realised she had sworn and looked down at Pandora, but the little mutant wasn't listening as she had picked up Cuddles and was running around the lair.

Mona gave Kate a slight look about her language in front of the children to which the Viper nodded apologetically and the Lizard Lady winked.

"Anyway, I love it all!" the Viper continued "Especially the big tree! My heart always lights up when I see such a pretty tree decorated for Christmas!"

"Really?" said Michelangelo "Me too! In fact, whilst you're here, I'll take you to see the biggest Christmas tree ever! The largest one here is in fact at the Rockefeller Centre!"

"I'd love that!" said Kate "I've only seen pictures of it online and in travel books as well as in certain films!"

"Well, seeing it for real." said Mona "You wont regret it!"

"I'm sure I won't!" said Kate as she started to follow Michelangelo to were she was going to sleep during her stay.

* * *

"You know, I keep forgetting how big this place is." Kate said as she continued to observe the lair as well as follow Michelangelo to the guest room "Though not as huge as Mutopia."

"Nothing's as big as Mutopia!" said Michelangelo as they reached the bedroom and Michelangelo walked in and placed the bags on the floor next to the single bed.

"Thanks." Said Kate as she looked around the room.

"So did Tyroth drop you off here?" asked Michelangelo, he couldn't help but look at Kate's well sculpted body, she was just as toned as Mona and Sephie yet the Lizard and Gecko had long hair that covered their backs, due to Kate's shorter hair, he could see every line, every muscle that pulsed on her shoulders, upper arms and down her back towards her tail.

"That he did!" said Kate stretching her arms up then ruffling her hair making the muscles pulse more "He took me in the Ninjet, he landed it on a tall building nearby then flew me down himself to the manhole that would lead me straight here, then he then flew back again to return to Mutopia, I pretty much know the way here now like the back of my hand!"

"That's good to know!" said Michelangelo biting his lip and forcing himself to look at Kate in the eyes "So erm...when you're ready, did you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure!" said Kate "I'll just get unpacked and I'll be right there!"

"Okay!" said Michelangelo as he stepped to the door "See you in a little bit then!"

"Sure!" said Kate "Looking forward to it!"

She chuckled as Michelangelo smiled at her then left the room.

As soon as she was alone, the Viper squeaked excitedly into her hands as it dawned on her that she was back in New York, then hastily began to unpack her clothes and other essentials, including a pair of quad skates which she held up and smiled proudly.

 **So it's a week before Christmas, and Kate's arrived in New York much to the joy of Michelangelo and Pandora!**

 **Wonder what they'll get up to now? Find out in due course!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Before long, the gang were eating their lunch and were starting to wonder what to do next.

Kate as soon as she had finished unpacking, went straight to the kitchen where Michelangelo had whipped up some pizza and other snacks.

As they ate, everyone spoke about how they were going to enjoy their 1st little Christmas before heading to Mutopia the day before Christmas Eve.

"I have to say it's great having two Christmases!" said Michelangelo "Twice the fun! Twice the food! And twice the presents!"

"Two Christmases!" Pandora squealed "Two Christmases!"

"Kiss-Mas!" Kemeko copied Pandora although she couldn't pronounce Christmas as well as the little lizard girl "Kiss-Mas!"

"Awww!" Kate gushed as she looked at Kemeko "That's so sweet!" she reached over and tickled the little girl under the chin making her giggle more.

Leonardo smiled proudly at Kemeko.

"Kiss-mas hmm?" he said before leaning down and kissing her cheek making her giggle.

"We normally try and spread the excitement over two to three days." said Donatello as he took a sip of soda "Especially since the kids arrived, they get so tired out quickly."

"Yeah." said Raphael "We have a big dinner and party the day before we open presents then another big dinner the following day or we settle in front of the TV with films, or video games."

"Sounds like a good plan!" said Kate "I've placed some gifts I got for you guys under the tree, and of course you'll have loads to open in Mutopia!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered.

"I think little Geisha liked that!" Leonardo laughed.

"Santa gets to visit twice!" Pandora squealed "I've been good this year! I promise!"

"That you have sweetie!" said Raphael stroking Pandora's hair gently.

Kate laughed, then yawned.

"Sorry," she said "I think the journey's starting to get to me."

"Well it's always a long one, even in the Ninjet." said Donatello "If you want you can go and rest in your room, we can always have some fun tomorrow?"

"Okay sure." said Kate "I could do with a nap actually."

"Maybe we should just go on patrol and let Kate rest then?" said Leonardo as he looked at the clock showing it was 2.00am "Then she can join us tomorrow?"

"I don't mind missing a bit of action." said Kate "Well, not much anyway, I doubt I'm gonna be able to do much fighting if I'm tired."

"It's not going to be long before the girls need their naps as well." said Raphael looking at Pandora who was drinking some blackcurrant juice.

"It's that time of day yeah!" said Leonardo as he looked at Kemeko in her high chair "Then we'll get ready to head out on patrol."

As he spoke, he wiped Kemeko's face and picked her up.

"Okay little Lotus," he said "Time to get ready for naptime!"

"You too Little Geisha." said Raphael.

"Mummy, daddy!" Pandora looked up "Can Kemeko and I sleep in the igloos for our naptime? Please?"

Mona laughed as she looked at her daughter.

"You want to sleep in the igloos?" she asked.

"Please mummy!" said Pandora "We have so much fun in there!"

As she spoke, Kemeko also squeaked.

"Igloo! Igloo!"

"Aww alright." said Mona with a smile "You can take your naps in there, but you're sleeping in your own beds at bedtime okay?"

"Alright mummy." said Pandora with a grin as she looked at Kemeko "We're gonna nap in the igloos!" she grinned "And we'll have the teddies with us too!"

Kemeko laughed and clapped her hands.

"Igloo, Igloo!" she squealed.

Leonardo chuckled and nuzzled Kemeko.

"Alright sweetie!" he said "We'll get you settled in the igloos before we all head out for patrol!"

"Yay!" said Pandora "I'll go get the bears!" and she jumped down from her chair and ran to her room.

Kate chuckled then picked up her plate.

"It's okay Kate." said Donatello "It's my turn to clean up and do the dishes!"

"You sure?" asked Kate.

"You're a guest!" said Donatello "And it is your first night here!"

"Thanks!" said Kate "You are kind! But I will pitch in as well! Guest or no guest!"

"Thank you my dear." said Splinter "You do remember your manners well!"

"Come on Kate." said Michelangelo "I'll see you to your room."

"Thanks Mikey!" said Kate.

* * *

Before long, Kate was laying on her bed, and Michelangelo decided to stay with her before going to look for the others to get ready for patrol.

"Mona, Raph and Leo are settling the girls for their nap and Donatello's still cleaning the kitchen." said Michelangelo.

"Those girls are so cute." said Kate "I swear they get bigger and more pretty every time I see them!"

"I could say the same for Sonia and the Geckolings!" said Michelangelo "How are they anyway?"

"They're fine!" said Kate "Well Sonia's growing more mature and the Geckolings have a lot of energy! Especially since they've started using their wings now."

As she mentioned the last part, Kate began to laugh.

"Oh you should have seen the other day!" she chortled "The Geckolings were playing in the dojo area where we were training, and Percy had decided to go over and play with them, let's just say he ended up getting his backside burned when Loki decided to chase him and spit fire!"

Michelangelo instantly burst out laughing as he imagined the Grasshopper leaping all over the place to avoid getting his backside burned by Loki.

"I was crying I was laughing so hard!" said Kate, in fact her eyes were brimming with tears of laughter and the more she remembered it, the harder she laughed.

"I would have loved to have seen that!" Michelangelo chortled "And I'm started to understand more of why Sephie and Big T named their son Loki!"

"It felt good to know I may have someone to back me up next time Percy decides to target me!" Kate smirked "I'll just ask Loki to toast him! Although Tyroth did give him a telling off for using his fire since he can't quite control it yet, along with Freya."

"Well, safety is important." Said Michelangelo "I never imagined I'd find myself saying that! But I know what he means, I did have to tell Pandora a few times when she was younger to stay out of sight of the humans, even though we have human friends like Hugh, Tyroth's parents, and of course April and Casey, and there's Angel too, even though we don't see her much."

"She looks up to you." Said Kate rolling on her side "She loves you! I can see how you two have such a bond, and it's so cute!"

"Well I am her favourite Uncle!" Michelangelo said proudly.

* * *

"MIKEY!" he then heard Raphael's voice from outside "We're heading out to patrol now!"

Michelangelo jumped slightly at the sound and he patted his belt to check he had his nun-chucks.

"Coming Raph!" he called, he then turned to Kate.

"Hope you have a good rest Kate." He said "I'll see you later on."

"Thanks!" said Kate "I look forward to joining you later!"

Michelangelo smiled and quickly left the room, leaving Kate to have her nap.

* * *

Once he got outside, he could see Raphael standing with Donatello whilst Mona and Leonardo were on their hands and knees outside the Snow scene with Splinter making sure Kemeko and Pandora were going to be alright.

"Hey!" said Michelangelo "How are the girls doing?"

"They're fine Mike." Said Donatello "They're both settled, and Mona put one of their light up toys in the igloo so they can look at it whilst they rest."

"Awesome." said Michelangelo.

"How's Kate doing?" asked Raphael.

"Fine." said Michelangelo "She's resting now, I think she needs it."

"Are you going to tell her about what she might face when she joins us on patrol later?" asked Donatello.

"I will." said Michelangelo "but I didn't want to bombard her yet, I'll give her a while to gather herself."

"Well she is aware of the Shredder, and Dr Arden and his abominations, though she's been lucky enough during her stay here not to run into them!" Donatello commented

"Well that's because Tyroth's been here, and the Foot always lay low with him around!" Raphael reminded them "Except the odd Foot patrol."

"That's true!" said Donatello.

"Don't worry guys." said Michelangelo "I'll make her aware, and it's not like she can't handle herself, we've seen how she can fight!"

 **So Kate's settled in, and there are big plans for the next few days!**

 **Awww, the girls are so cute! I love writing scenes with them!**

 **Stay tuned for some fun stuff coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Michelangelo decided to ask Kate what she wanted to do on her first day.

"Awww!" Kate said as she munched on a bit of toast "You are such a gentleman Mikey." she looked at the others who were eating their breakfast.

"Don't you normally do training after breakfast?" she asked.

"That we do." said Splinter "if you wish to join us, you may?"

"I'd love that!" said Kate "I have trained with you guys before, and it might give me a chance to practice with my whip!"

"Me too!" Pandora squeaked "I train too!"

Splinter looked across to his granddaughter and stroked her head chuckling.

"No little one." he said "You're too young."

"But Kate said I was getting taller!" said Pandora standing up so she could prove it.

"You're still too young Little Geisha." said Donatello "You can barely see over the top of the table."

"I'll grow!" said Pandora frowning.

"Not overnight baby." said Raphael "Finish your breakfast, then you and Kemeko can play in the snow scene."

"Alright." said Pandora climbing back into her chair and taking a sip of her milk "But can I watch Kate with her whip?"

"Of course kiddo!" said Kate "I'd be more than happy to show you a few tricks!"

Pandora grinned happily.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone had had their breakfast and the turtles, Mona and Kate had finished training. Most of it was practising to what Splinter called out and then it was one to one combat before last one standing which always ended up to be Leonardo, which came as no surprise as he was the one who always seemed to be the last turtle standing.

During that time, Pandora and Kemeko had been playing in the igloo with their toys and once training was over, they both crawled out and Pandora instantly ran over to Kate so she could watch her with the whip.

"You up for seeing a master of the whip at work eh?" asked Kate as Pandora ran up excited.

"Oh yes!" said Pandora.

"Alright kiddo!" said Kate, and she looked over to Mona's plum flower poles.

"Those will be perfect for some targets!" she said and she held up some empty soda cans.

"I got these out of the recycling bin!" she said as she placed them on Mona's plum flower poles and stood back.

"Okay Pandora." said Kate as she stood before the targets "You're gonna need to stand back here, you don't want to get hit in the face do you?"

"Nope nope!" said Pandora as she stood back.

Kate then took out her whip and snapped it a few times as it made a striking sound.

"Okay, watch this kiddo!" said Kate and she snapped the whip and the long leather end hit the targets hard sending them flying.

"Cool!" Pandora cheered and clapped her hands "Again! Again!"

"Okay kiddo!" said Kate "You go and set the cans up again and then I'll strike them again."

"Wow." said Michelangelo as he watched Kate and Pandora from the TV area with Donatello "Kate really does have such an amazing aim! Not that she hasn't always! But each time I watch her, she does amaze me!"

"As Mona said, she's got a better aim than Spitting Cobra!" said Donatello.

"You got that right!" said Michelangelo with a dreamy smile "And Pandora seems to be having a blast!"

He watched as Pandora put the cans back on the lower poles and Kate got the higher ones, then the Viper struck them again and Pandora clapped and squealed with delight.

"Amazing with the whip and good with Pandora." Michelangelo thought "It's a great sight to see!"

* * *

"You want to see what else I can do with this whip?" asked Kate as she swung it around then placed it over her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" said Pandora.

"I can do more than just hit things with it!" said Kate "I can use it to climb to places I can't reach!"

"Really?" asked Pandora excitedly.

"Uh huh!" said Kate "Allow me to demonstrate!"

She looked around then saw a large pipe sticking out of one of the pillars and she spun the whip before grabbing it and wrapping it tightly around the pipe before starting to climb up the pillar like climbing a rope up a rock.

"Wow!" said Pandora.

"It's not as impressive as Sephie's gecko grip!" said Kate "But it helps me get to higher places!" she then climbed onto the pipe and onto a ledge on the upper level of the lair before unwinding the whip from the pipe.

Pandora clapped excitedly.

"You know what else I can do kiddo?" asked Kate.

"No?" said Pandora.

"I can use the whip to help others up!" Kate smirked "You wanna lift?"

Oh yes yes yes!" said Pandora excitedly "Lift me up! Lift me up!"

"Okay!" said Kate as she dropped the whip down to Pandora "Come on kiddo! Grab a hold!"

Pandora instantly grabbed hold of the whip but before Kate could lift it Raphael ran over.

"Just a minute!" he shouted making both the Viper and Pandora jump slightly "Are you sure that's safe!?"

"Safe as houses!" Kate shouted down "Your daughter is in good hands! Trust me! As long as she holds on tight!"

"I'm still standing underneath just in case!" Raphael said as he watched Pandora hold onto the end of the whip then Kate started to hoist her up.

"Wheee!" Pandora squealed as she was lifted up and her concerned father stood underneath.

"Make sure you keep hold!" Raphael called as Kate lifted the whip up and took hold of Pandora's little hand before placing her on the ledge next to her.

"Yay!" Pandora cheered "That was fun! I was flying daddy! I flew like Tyroth!"

"That you did kiddo!" said Kate "Well done!" she then high fived Pandora who laughed.

"You sure did!" said Raphael smiling yet still a little concerned.

Then Pandora looked down at Raphael and shouted.

"Daddy catch me!"

Raphael quickly got into position and held out his arms and Kate held Pandora back until the red masked turtle was ready.

"Okay ready Pandora!" Raphael called.

"Here I come!" Pandora squealed "Wheeee!" she then jumped off the ledge and into Raphael's arms and the red masked turtle fell back from the force onto his shell.

"Oooff!" he grunted as he fell backwards.

"You okay down there?" asked Kate.

"Yeah!" Raphael said if not a bit breathless then looked at the beaming Pandora "Alright you! I think you're a little hyper! I think we need to tire you out a bit more!"

"How about a skate?" asked Michelangelo as he zipped over on his skateboard "That'll tire out our little geisha!"

"Yay!" said Pandora "Skate! Skate!" she bounced on Raphael's stomach making him gag a few times then he rolled over making her fall off him giggling.

"Alright you!" he said "Let's find your mother and my skates!" he then got up and walked with Pandora to his and Mona's room.

Kate jumped down from the ledge and looked towards Raphael and Pandora.

"That girl has so much energy!" she said "How does Raph keep his patience with her?"

"Oh you'd be surprised!" said Michelangelo "I sure saw a new him after she was born, I think he's just used to it!"

Kate just laughed.

"I'll go get my skates." She said "And I'll be right back!"

"Okay!" said Michelangelo as he skated a couple of laps around the lair then made it to the exit to see the others already there and wearing their gear yet he didn't see Kate.

* * *

As he wondered where she was, he soon felt a breeze go past him and he looked up to see Kate skating around him flawlessly.

"Wow!" he said as Kate did a spin then faced him.

"You ready to go yet?" she asked.

"Um, yeah!" said Michelangelo, he had seen Kate skate before since she mentioned she used to be a skating waitress in a fast food joint when she was human but she never imagined how expertly she could do it.

"Ready when you are guys." Said Mona as she held onto Raphael's arm for support and Pandora was sitting on her father's shoulders, eager to go.

"Let's go let's go, let's go!" she was squeaking excitedly.

"Settle down kiddo!" said Raphael as he looked slightly uncomfortable at Pandora jumping on him "Leo's trying to make sure Kemeko is secure!"

So saying he looked across to Leonardo who with the help of Donatello was tying Kemeko to his front so the little girl was facing away from him.

"Is she secure?" Leonardo asked as he held his arms up and Donatello tied the final knots.

"Yep!" said Donatello "She's secure! You could do several flips in the air and she won't get loose!"

"That's good to know!" said Leonardo "Okay! Ready!"

"Yay!" said Michelangelo as he produced his skateboard "Last one to the exit of the lair is a rotten egg!" to which he jumped on and skated to the exit, the others following him.

But he wasn't even halfway there before Kate whizzed past and did a leap before landing at the exit.

"Whoo!" she said excitedly "Now whose the rotten egg?" she then skated away laughing.

"Come back here!" Michelangelo laughed "I'm sure I can catch you up missy!" he then pushed himself more on his skateboard to catch up with the Viper.

* * *

Meanwhile the others skated behind and watched the two of them.

Kemeko and Pandora were both squealing with delight as they were carried by their fathers both loving the ride.

"This is so amazing!" said Mona "It seems both Mikey and Kate are becoming closer and closer!"

"But how come they're not yet a couple?" asked Raphael "It's been a while since the incident with Ren and the Foot and I've seen how close they get, even coming as close to holding hands and snuggling on the sofa when watching movies."

"Things like this do take time Raph." said Donatello "It can take months, years even, but I'm sure we'll see something soon!"

"Mostly likely when we're not expecting it!" said Leonardo as he rode ahead on his scooter.

"Well anything can happen at Christmas!" said Mona with a smile.

 **Seems Kate is a hit with Pandora with the tricks she does with her whip! And she's a wizard on skates! No wonder Mikey's impressed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A couple of days later, Michelangelo stood outside Kate's room planning to ask her to come out with him into New York to see the large Christmas tree at the Rockefeller Centre.

His stomach was in knots and he wondered what she would say.

So far the last couple of days had been amazing, as well as skating in the sewers, they had watched some movies and played video games or spent time playing with the children.

During training, Michelangelo had felt the want to be partnered with Kate when it came to sparring, and when he did, he enjoyed working with her when they perfected their movements around each other, almost like they were dancing rather than sparring.

In fact when they sparred, Michelangelo wondered if this is what Raphael felt when he sparred with Mona, how he wished to be partnered with her, and he would be disappointed if he wasn't partnered with her or got slightly miffed if Leonardo, Donatello or Michelangelo was partnered with her, especially when he was trying to court her those years back.

Also when they watched movies, Michelangelo often sat next to Kate on the sofa or on the bean bags and let her snuggle against him, just like Raphael let Mona rest on his plastron.

Michelangelo loved the feel of Kate's scaly skin, it was like silk when he touched it and when he felt it against his leathery skin, it was like the best thing ever.

* * *

Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" he heard Kate's voice, which prompted Michelangelo to open the door.

"It's just me Kate!" he said, peeking his head around the door and he saw Kate doing some stretches on the floor.

Michelangelo felt his heart beat faster seeing her moving gracefully as she was sitting on the floor with her legs out straight in front of her and touching her toes.

"Heya cutie!" said Kate with a smile "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Michelangelo his cheeks flushing "I was just wondering, you want to see the Rockerfeller Centre Tree tonight?"

Kate sat bolt upright and looked at Michelangelo.

"The Rockefeller Centre?" she asked "I'd love that!"

"Sweet!" said Michelangelo "Well, whenever you're ready, we can get going! We got about a couple of hours before lunch and training then patrol afterwards!"

"I can be ready in five!" said Kate as she stood up "I brought the clothes I normally wear for disguise with Chicago."

"Okay!" said Michelangelo "How about I get my stuff on and we meet at the exit?"

"Deal!" said Kate a wink "I'll see you there!"

* * *

Before long, Michelangelo was waiting by the exit of the lair with his coat, winter pants and shoes along with a bobble hat and an orange scarf with matching mittens.

Mona stood with him as they waited for Kate.

"You okay Mikey?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "I'm hoping Kate and I have a good time, and I just hope no Foot Ninja appear, or more importantly, the Venomous Five!"

"I doubt they'd even come out in this weather!" said Mona "Reptiles don't do well in the cold weather, even we have trouble, that's why we have to wrap up."

"Well you know Dr Arden!" said Michelangelo in a worried voice "He'd give them abilities to cope with the cope knowing him! Or make weather proof suits for them!"

"Try not to think about them." Mona soothed "And even if they do show up, you and Kate will kick their sorry backsides! And you know me and the others will come and back you up!"

"Thanks sis!" said Michelangelo "But I really don't want anything to happen, I just want Kate and I to have some fun together topside and not run into trouble!"

Mona smiled and was about to speak again when Kate appeared from her room.

She was wearing a long black coat with a hood and long pants and boots along with a sandy coloured scarf and mittens.

"Heya!" she said "Ready to go?"

"I sure am!" said Michelangelo with a smile.

"Take care you two!" said Mona "Be safe!"

"Yeah!" came the voice of Leonardo followed by Donatello and Raphael.

"Take care! And not just because of the trouble you might run into topside!" said Donatello.

"Yeah! It's pretty cold up there!" Raphael added.

Splinter then appeared.

"Look after your guest my son." he said "Which I'm sure you will."

"On my honour Sensei!" said Michelangelo, as he said that Leonardo frowned.

"That's my line!" he said to which the other turtles and Mona laughed.

"Okay, well, let's not hang around, lets go have some fun!" said Michelangelo as he took Kate's mitten covered hand and lead her through the sewers.

The others watched them go and Mona smiled.

"There goes Mikey!" she said "And on a date!"

"Our little brother is growing up!" said Leonardo with a smile.

"Finally!" said Raphael "I wonder what they'll do up there?"

"Well, whatever they do, I hope they have fun!" said Donatello crossing his fingers in hope.

"I hope so too." said Splinter "But importantly, I hope they stay safe!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo lead Kate through the sewers until he found the manhole that would take them to the Rockefeller Centre, it took them a while, but they soon made it to the right manhole.

"Okay." He said "This is the one!" he pulled his scarf further up his face to disguise it, then turned to Kate.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Kate and she followed Michelangelo up to the manhole where he pushed the lid aside, waited for a second to make sure the coast was clear, then climbed out before reaching in and pulling Kate out.

They could already hear sounds of people gathering there already and Kate pulled her hood down and pulled some bangs in front of her eyes.

Michelangelo then lead her around the buildings in the alleyway until they got to the Rockefeller Centre and they soon saw the huge Christmas Tree towering over the giant ice rink.

"Wow!" Kate cried as she looked upon the tree "That looks so amazing!"

"Isn't it just?" asked Michelangelo "I know I've seen it many times, but it always looks so beautiful, it never ceases to amaze me every year!"

"Well I'm certainly impressed!" said Kate as she wrapped her arms around Michelangelo and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for binging me here!"

Michelangelo blushed harder as he felt Kate's lips on his cheek.

"You...you're welcome!" he said with a smile.

Kate then looked at Michelangelo and grinned.

"Come on! Let's have a go on the rink!" she suggested.

"Wait what?" asked Michelangelo in shock.

"Come on!" said Kate "You've walked amongst the humans haven't you?"

"Well not often." said Michelangelo scratching the back of his head "Only when in heavy disguise or at Halloween."

"Um...duh!" Kate stated gesturing to herself and to him "We are in heavy disguise! And looking at you, I wouldn't know you were a mutant turtle under there!"

Michelangelo looked at himself, then looked at Kate, the viper was indeed right, they were both wearing so many clothes it wasn't obvious to see that they were a mutant turtle and snake, and Michelangelo couldn't each see Kate's tail since her coat was long and she had it curled up under it like how Mona and Sephie would do with theirs when in disguise.

"Okay then!" he said with a smile "Let's go for it!"

"Yay!" said Kate excitedly and they two mutants headed for the rink.

* * *

When they got to the rink, they managed to hire out some skates without anyone suspecting a thing, and soon they were gliding across the ice together.

Michelangelo was a little unsteady at first since he was used to a skateboard rather than skates, but Kate held his hand tightly and kept him upright as they went along.

As they skated together, Michelangelo felt his heart flutter with excitement.

In all the years he had lived in New York, he never thought of using the rink, mainly because he was scared of being found out, but here, with Kate, he never felt such a excitement.

He looked across to Kate who was happily skating next to him, her eyes were lit up brightly and he noticed how they sparkled.

He had seen those eyes before, the way they lit up when she laughed, and he loved it!

When he had first met her, he used to feel a little nervous looking at them, since they were so full of fire, and anger, and her forked tongue was so sharp, especially when training or getting pranked by Percy.

But now, he never would have guessed that Kate could be such a vicious woman, right now she looked like the sort of girl that any man would dream to be beside, the sound of her laughter, and her smile, even if it was filled with sharp venom filled fangs.

* * *

After a few minutes of skating together, Kate let go of Michelangelo and began to skate in the middle of the rink where she began to do some spins and turns as well as bring her leg up over her head as she spun.

As she did so, many people watched her and praised the way she moved.

Michelangelo had been amazed at the way she had moved when skating in the lair and he was just as amazed now.

In fact as he watched her, a male skater whizzed past him and nudged his arm.

"You're a lucky guy!" he said "Your girlfriend sure has some moves!"

Michelangelo blushed yet he kept his face hidden as he looked at the skater and nodded.

"Oh yeah!" he said "She sure is something!" and he smiled proudly.

* * *

After over an hour had passed, Michelangelo and Kate decided to move on, and handing in their skates they left the area and decided to do a roof top run before heading back to the lair.

As they climbed a fire escape and onto a building roof nearby, they stopped to look back at the Rockefeller Christmas Tree.

"That was great!" said Kate "And no-one suspected a thing!"

"They sure didn't!" said Michelangelo "I have to say, I'm gonna do that again! Maybe with the others, or even Pandora!"

"You should!" said Kate "We did great today, and I'm sure you'll do the same again!"

"Thanks Kate!" said Michelangelo lowering his scarf so Kate could see his face "I'm glad you talked me into into going out there and onto the rink!"

Kate lowered her scarf too and smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time!" she said "And it ain't over yet!"

"Oh no?" said Michelangelo.

"Oh Fuck no!" said Kate "Come on!" she then took Michelangelo's hand and they began to run to the edge of the roof to leap to the next building.

* * *

But unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched through some binoculars.

"Target has been spotted." a voice hissed softly before lowering the binoculars and fishing out a cell-phone from his pocket "The masters will be pleased to know this!"

 **Awww! Mikey and Kate have been having a lot of fun on their date! And Kate's even got Michelangelo to be a bit more adventurous!**

 **But who is it watching them at the end? I think you can guess who!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** **Some parts of this chapter relate on one of my previous fics ' _Pandora's Christmas Caper_ ' and also Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _Mikey's Date_ ' so if you hadn't read them already I suggest you do before reading this chapter! **

**Chapter Seven**

Meanwhile, at the Foot Headquarters, Arashi stood by the window looking out over the city, he turned his eyes to the Shredder who sat on the throne watching the Ninja practice.

As much as he was happy his leader was back and commanding the Foot again, he did miss being head of the clan, but despite not being top of the pyramid, he still had the same benefits as he did before the Shredder returned.

In fact, he had been praised heavily by the Shredder for his services and as long he was in the Leader's favour, he knew he was safe.

He soon felt his phone vibrate and he quickly answered it.

"Lord Arashi here." he said keeping his back to the Shredder who was too focused on the training ninja to notice his second in command.

" _Master._ " he heard a voice on the other end " _I have spotted one of the turtles and a companion._ "

Arashi's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Gila! You've spotted two of them?" he asked.

" _Yes sir._ " said the voice on the other end " _What do you wish me to do?_ "

"Follow them!" Arashi growled "Don't let them out of your sight!" he then hung up then looked for Dr Arden's number.

* * *

Down in his laboratory, Dr Arden stood over a glass cylinder that held the body of a sleeping woman with short messy black hair.

"So many years I've had you in your glass coffin Ren!" Dr Arden mused "And so far I've had no thought of what to do with you, apart from using you as a test dummy for some of the experiments I do! But I sometimes wonder whether I can use you for another mutation, like I did for the Venomous Five, but not quite yet, as I want to make sure this experiment won't be a failure!"

As he spoke the last few lines, he thought of his previous experiments, including the Vampire bats he created a few Halloween's ago.

"I won't waste any more!" he growled "But until I've perfected everything!" he clawed his fingers on the glass then glared at Ren's body, he then jumped slightly as he felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket to which he answered it.

"Dr Arden here."

" _William_." Arashi's voice was heard on the other side.

"Ah, Lord Arashi." Dr Arden said in a pleasant tone, "What can I do you for?"

" _Gila Monster has reported sightings of one or two of the turtles_." said Arashi " _I told them to keep an eye on them_."

Dr Arden's eyes narrowed and the burnt skin on the left side of his face wrinkled horribly.

"Has he?" he asked "Well he better not lost track of them! I will instruct the rest of the Venomous Five to keep an eye out for the others should they be out there!"

" _They better_!" Arashi snarled " _Even if they capture one of the turtles or their accomplices, the others will follow to save the captive_!"

"Leave it to me my Lord." Dr Arden assured the Foot Lord "Those reptiles know the consequences if they botch the mission!"

" _Of course they do._ " Arashi hissed " _I have every faith in you my good Doctor._ " he said before hanging up.

Dr Arden looked at Ren's pod then down at his phone.

"You Five better buck your ideas up!" he growled as he dialled the number on his phone to contact Komodo Dragon.

* * *

Back at the lair, Pandora was sitting with Kemeko on the sofa as they were watching ' _Home Alone_ ' and both were laughing since it was the final act where Kevin McCalister was beating the bumbling burglars.

"Hahaha!" Pandora laughed as she pointed to the screens "Look at that!"

Kemeko clapped her hands as she watched.

Mona meanwhile laughed as she rested against Raphael.

"I have to say hun." she said "I never get bored of the _Home Alone_ movies!"

"Me neither hun!" said Raphael "Real Christmas Classics!" he then laughed at another funny part.

Just then, the lair exit opened and Michelangelo and Kate soon appeared.

"Hey guys!" Kate called "We're back!"

"Welcome back!" Mona called over as she got off the sofa "Did you have a good time?"

"Sure did sis!" said Michelangelo "Kate and I went Ice Skating at the Rockefeller Centre!"

"You what!?" Raphael cried, his eyes widening "You weren't seen were you?"

"No way!" said Kate "No-one knew the wiser as we kept ourselves hidden under our clothes!"

"That's okay then!" said Mona "At least you had fun!"

"That we did!" said Kate with a smile.

* * *

Before long, Michelangelo and Kate were sitting with the rest of the gang on the sofas with hot chocolate whilst the children were playing together on the floor with their teddies.

"Sounds like you had a great time!" said Donatello.  
"As well as a risky time." said Splinter as he sipped his Jasmine Tea "But I am happy that you did well to keep hidden."

Kate and Michelangelo smiled at each other proudly.

"We're gonna do another outing before bedtime." said Kate "After we're done training of course, the nights have been quiet with barely any trouble from the Foot, apart from the odd Purple Dragon activity."

"That's true." said Leonardo "I still get worried when the Foot are quiet though, especially since..." he couldn't bring himself to say the last part, and Splinter sucked in a breath whilst the others looked awkward or shuffled slightly.

Kate looked slightly uncomfortable.

She knew about the Shredder's return and about how Kemeko had come into their lives, but she had decided not to speak of it as she didn't want to upset anyone or ruin Christmas.

Mona then looked at Pandora and Kemeko playing on the floor.

Since it was getting close to Christmas, Pandora had been more hyper than usual, and despite all the activities they had been doing, she had been difficult to settle.

She then looked at Michelangelo and Kate and it gave her an idea.

"Hey, you two!" she said making the orange masked turtle and the Viper look up.

"Yeah sis?" asked Michelangelo.

"You know, since Pandora and Kate have been getting on so well, Maybe you two would like to take Pandora topside for a bit before she has to go to bed?"

"Sure!" said Kate instantly "I'd love that! We've had a lot of fun together, haven't we pumpkin?"

"Yeah!" said Pandora who had sat up straight when her mother mentioned an outing with her Uncle and his Viper friend "Maybe you can show me your whipping skills topside?"

"That I can sweetie!" said Kate with a wink.

"And maybe we can treat you to some ice cream or cake?" said Michelangelo with a smirk.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pandora cheered.

"You think it's safe babe?" asked Raphael looking at his mate.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." said Mona "So far there's been no trouble and maybe it'll be good for Pandora to get some fresh air, as long as they stay out of sight of the humans and don't stay out too long."

"You can count on us!" said Kate with a wink.

"Scouts honour!" said Michelangelo saluting to which the others chuckled.

"Alright, I suppose so." said Raphael.

"Yay!" Pandora cheered.

"As long as you stay safe, which I know you always do!" Raphael added then gave Michelangelo that look to what would happen if there was an incident to which the youngest turtle gulped and gave a sheepish look.

* * *

A few hours later, Mona dressed Pandora in her outdoor clothes ready for her outing with Michelangelo and Kate.

The rest of the evening had been spent training as well as another Christmas movie and now since it was an hour and a half before Pandora's bedtime, it was time for her outing.

Mona zipped up Pandora's pink coat and placed a bobble hat on her head as well as wrapped a red scarf around her neck.

"There we go sweetie!" Mona said "You're all ready and you'll be nice and warm! Now remember, during your outing you must stay close to your Uncle Mikey and Katie and listen to what they tell you okay?"

"Yes mummy!" said Pandora.

"And also, you must stay away from the humans! You remember what we say about them?"

"Even though April and Casey are our friends, not all humans are as understanding as them." Pandora recited "Some humans will want to hurt you or take you away."

* * *

As she spoke, she thought of a Christmas ago at Casey's farmhouse when she accidentally stumbled upon some human children who at first played with her, but then after realising she was a mutant they attacked her.

Luckily Michelangelo who had been babysitting her, had saved her and scared them off, but it did teach her that she had to make sure she steered clear of all humans, regardless if they were children or adults.

"Well done!" said Mona kissing Pandora's forehead "And also, if the Purple Dragons, the Foot or the Venomous Five attack, again you must listen to what Uncle Mikey and Katie tell you, if they tell you to run and hide…?"

"I run and hide!" said Pandora.

"Good girl!" said Mona "Okay, let's go find Uncle Mikey and Kate!"

And so saying she took Pandora's hand and lead her to the exit where Michelangelo and Kate were waiting, also wearing their winter clothes.

"There's our little Geisha!" Michelangelo said "All bundled up!"

"You ready for an outing kiddo?" asked Kate.

"I sure am!" said Pandora holding her thumbs up which were covered by pink woollen mittens.

"Sweet!" said Michelangelo "Then let's go!"

"Stay safe all three of you!" said Splinter.

"We will!" said Michelangelo as he looked at Pandora who was hugging her parents, followed by Leonardo and Kemeko, then Donatello then Splinter.

"Call us if you run into trouble." Said Raphael.

"Scouts honour!" said Kate "And don't worry Raph, your daughter is in good hands!"

"We know." Said Mona with a smile "Have a good time!"

* * *

Kate and Michelangelo had lead Pandora through the sewers and up to one of the manholes, again they made sure Pandora was aware of the rules when topside which the little mutant agreed and they climbed up onto the rooftops.

Michelangelo then carried Pandora on his back as they leapt over the buildings and Pandora squealed with joy.

"Yay!" she cheered "We're flying! Just like Santa and his sleigh!"

"That we are!" said Michelangelo "Wheee!" he leapt over another gap and kept running.

Kate meanwhile took out her whip and she threw it towards some scaffolding on a building ahead where the whip curled itself around it and she used it to lever herself up for a leap then somersaulted up onto a higher point before unwrapping the whip from the scaffolding.

"Wow!" Pandora cheered clapping her hands "That was so cool!"

"Show-off!" Michelangelo scoffed even though he was pretty impressed with Kate's moves.

He jumped up onto the building then gasped for a breath.

"Phew!" he said "I think we should take a break, I feel a bit tired!"

"My moves too much for you?" Kate asked cockily.

Michelangelo laughed.

"Nope!" he said as he gently lowered Pandora onto the heavily snowed roof and the young mutant girl decided to play for a bit.

Kate sat down on the edge of the building, then looked across to the city glittering skyline and she soon saw more snow start to fall.

"Oh wow!" she said holding out her gloved hands "This is so magical!"

"Sure is isn't it?" said Michelangelo sitting next to Kate "I just love New York at Christmas!" he looked over to Pandora who was starting to roll a large ball to make a snowman.

"Hey! A roof snowman!" he said cheerfully "Good work kiddo!"

"Thanks Uncle Mikey!"

Michelangelo laughed and turned to Kate.

"I'm having such an awesome time with you Kate," he said "Since getting to know you better, I feel that I'm seeing more of the softer side you have, under that hard skin."

Kate chuckled.

"Thanks Mikey." she said blushing "Well I was kinda worried I'd scared you off being how I was, well the rest of the Chicago Knights compared me to Raphael, my attitude and fighting style, but despite that, I do have another side."

"And I've seen more of that side than the hard as nails girl you are." said Michelangelo getting a little closer to Kate "And I love it!"

Kate blushed harder.

"Wow..." she said "Really?"

"Yep!" said Michelangelo as he got closer "Really!" he was soon so close he could see the snowflakes on the Viper's eyelashes.

* * *

Just then, Kate's eyes narrowed, and she gripped her whip before gritting her fangs.

Michelangelo noticed her stiffen up and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling back quickly.

"Shhh." Kate hissed placing her fingers on his lips "I heard something! Doesn't sound right."

Michelangelo frowned then turned to Pandora who had managed to build her snowman and beckoned her to come to him.

"Uncle Mikey?" Pandora's face turned to confusion.

"Come here!" Michelangelo ordered, but his serious face turned to fear as he looked up behind Pandora making the young mutant turn around and gasp in horror.

Standing above her, teeth bared and claws out, was Komodo Dragon wearing a black leather jumpsuit with the Foot Symbol on the belt.

"Merry Christmas Freaks!" he snarled, to which more snarling and hissing was heard and the rest of the Venomous Five appeared behind the chimney, from the side of the building and from a water tank above, all wearing the same type of jumpsuit as Komodo Dragon.

Pandora quickly ran to Michelangelo's side and he stepped in front of her to protect her.

"Stay close!" he growled as he glared at the Venomous Five who snarled and stepped towards them.

 **So Pandora's joined Michelangelo and Kate on an outing!**

 **but uh oh! The Venomous Five have shown up! It seems that Dr Arden had sent them on the hunt and they've succeeded in finding their prey! And spoilt a tender moment between the turtle and Viper none the less! Grrr!**

 **What will happen now? Well tune in to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all!**

 **Last place we left off, The Venomous Five had interrupted Kate, Michelangelo and Pandora's outing! Nasty creatures! How are they going to get out of this?**

 **Well read below to find out!**

 **Note: Credit to Tyroth Darkstorm for his help in this chapter!**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Well well well!" said Komodo Dragon with a hiss as he looked at Michelangelo and Kate "What do we have here, hmm?"

"Looks like the silly youngest turtle got himself a girlfriend!" Cobra laughed "And a snake mutant at that!"

"Not much of a stunner!" Black Mamba snarled cruelly "More of a slut!"

"Look whose talking!" Kate spat as she gripped her whip "You ain't no cover girl yourself, Ugly!"

Black Mamba hissed in retaliation.

"Are these the Abominations you told me and the others back in Mutopia about?" Kate asked "The ones that Freaky Fuck of a Doctor created?".

"Uh huh!" said Michelangelo not taking his eyes off the Three lizards and two snakes "The Venomous Five, created by the Foot's top Doctor and scientist Dr William Arden, not the brightest bunch they are, but what they lack in brains they make up for in brawn and Venom!"

He then turned his eyes to Cobra who drooled venom and peeled back her lips.

"Watch for Cobra!" he warned "She's a spitter! Her venom has a nasty sting! Even if her aim is shit!"

"Hey!" Cobra spat.

"Shut up!" Komodo Dragon growled as he stepped closer to the three mutants, as he did, he stepped on Pandora's little snowman squashing it flat!

"My snowman!" Pandora wailed "You ugly monster! You squashed my snowman!"

"Ooops!" Cobra mocked nastily.

"Enough talk!" Komodo Dragon growled "Let's take them down!"

"With pleasure!" Nile Monitor snarled.

Kate crouched in a fighting position.

"Come and try you ugly fucks!" she hissed and she began to swing her whip around whilst Michelangelo took out his nun-chucks.

"Pandora! Run!" he barked to which Pandora ran to the side.

"Get her!" Komodo Dragon ordered Cobra to get Pandora and she dived to the side to grab the little mutant, but Pandora quickly dodged and Cobra slipped in the snow.

"You moron!" Komodo Dragon snarled and Cobra cursed as Pandora ran over to the other side of the building to escape.

* * *

Seeing her chance, Kate slashed her whip at Komodo Dragon and it struck him in the side of the face making him recoil.

"Leave the kid alone!" she shouted baring her fangs.

Cobra hissed and turned to Kate before peeling back her lips and started spraying venom at her.

"Watch out!" Michelangelo cried holding his arm up to avoid getting sprayed on!

Kate ducked as Cobra spat again at her, and her venom missed her by a whisker.

"They were right about your aim Cobra!" Kate growled "You can't aim right for shit!"

"Why you!" Cobra snarled flicking out her tongue and peeling back her lips went to spray more venom but Kate struck with her whip and the end part got Cobra on the tongue making her recoil.

"Bullseye!" Michelangelo cheered as Cobra stumbled holding her mouth "Perfect aim babe! One point to Kate, nil to Cobra!"

"Thanks!" Kate said with a blush then turned to the other Venomous Five "Anyone else!?"

Glaring, Black Mamba leapt for Kate but Michelangelo struck her with his nun-chucks and turned to Gila Monster who aimed for him from behind.

Nile Monitor also went to assist in fighting Kate and Michelangelo, and Komodo Dragon looked around for Pandora, due to them being on a high roof, he knew the little mutant hadn't gone far.

"Where's the brat!?" he growled turning to Cobra who was holding her mouth in pain, also looking around for her, they soon heard a yell behind him.

* * *

"Hey Komodo Lizard!" Komodo Dragon turned around and saw Pandora standing behind him waving her arms and pulling faces.

"Hey! Big Ugly Lizard face! Yeah! You! Bet you can't catch me!" Pandora then put out her tongue a blew a raspberry "Neh, neh, neh, neh, neh!"

Komodo Dragon glared and letting go of Michelangelo began to chase the young mutant.

"Pandora!" Michelangelo yelled in worry, but Nile Monitor grabbed him and threw him against a chimney knocking the wind out of him, whilst Black Mamba continued to fight against Kate.

"Pandora! Run!" Kate shouted then tried to get past Black Mamba who fought with blinding moves, yet the Viper managed to hold her own against her.

"I see Monalisa has taught you a few moves" Black Mamba smirked as she saw how Kate demonstrated some Snake Kung Fu moves in her fighting "But it won't be enough to save you or your boyfriend! Or the brat!"

"Fuck you!" Kate hissed "I'll give you a taste of what I can really do!"

* * *

Pandora raced away still mocking Komodo Dragon, as the giant lizard and Cobra chased after her, yet she started to panic as she came to the edge of the roof and there was nowhere left to run!

"Ah ha! Gotcha!" Komodo Dragon snarled with a smirk "I'll squeeze you until your little head goes pop!"

Pandora gulped, then saw a chimney next to her.

Thinking quickly she climbed onto it.

"Oh yeah?" she mocked "Try and catch me now!" she then straightened her body and jumped straight down the chimney!

"Damn!" Komodo Dragon cried as he tried to grab her before she went down, but he missed, he glared then saw Cobra before grabbing her by the back of the neck.

"Hey!" Cobra protested.

"Shut up!" Komodo Dragon growled "Make yourself useful and get down there!"

"What!?" Cobra cried "You can't seriously be thinking that I…Hey! Get off me!" she protested as Komodo Dragon picked her up and held her above the chimney and pushed her into it, head first.

"Find her spitter!" Komodo Dragon shouted down.

"It's dark down here boss!" Cobra shouted back "Not to mention filthy!"

"Oh shut up and get down there!" Komodo Dragon continued to shout down "Get down that chimney and catch the brat!"

"I'm trying!" Cobra shouted back.

Down in the chimney Pandora squealed half with fear and half in excitement as she slid down in the darkness.

She coughed as the soot got in her face and up her nose, and her bottom began to sting slightly as she slid down.

Before long she soon saw a light at the end of the dark tunnel and she felt relieved.

* * *

On the other side of the tunnel, a small boy was huddled under his duvet as he looked around his room fearfully whilst his mother sat on the bed after reading him a bedtime story.

"Mummy!" the boy whined.

"Now, now darling." Said his mother "We've been over this before, there is nothing to be scared of!"

"But the chimney!" said the boy pointing at the fireplace at the end of the room.

"Your father already looked up there and there's nothing inside, only until Father Christmas comes in two days time, and you're excited about that aren't you?"

Her son nodded with a small smile.

"That's more like it!" his mother smiled "Now, it's time to go to sleep!"

"I'll try mummy…" said the boy as his mother kissed him and turned off the light, leaving the night-light on.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later that Pandora emerged from the chimney coughing and spluttering.

"Jeepers!" Pandora exclaimed as she shook the soot out of her eyes "Yuck!"

She then looked ahead and saw the boy in his bed who sat bolt upright when he heard her fall out the chimney.

"Uh oh…" she thought as the first words from her parents came into her head " _Don't let the humans see you_!"

"Um…hi!" said Pandora awkwardly waving her hand.

The boy just stared as he couldn't believe his eyes and was too shocked even to scream.

"Don't be afraid…" said Pandora stepping away from the chimney.

At the sound of her second speech the boy couldn't help but let out a terrified scream!

Pandora in shock screamed too! And it was at the same time that Cobra slid out of the chimney spluttering and shaking her hooded head. Due to the black soot on her scales she could easily have been mistaken for Black Mamba!

"I'm gonna kill that Komodo!" she snarled "I hate Chimneys!" she spat out soot then looked up.

The boy and Pandora had stopped screaming when they saw Cobra, but then they looked at each other then back at the snake and started screaming again!

* * *

The noise soon attracted attention as the light suddenly went on and the mother stood there with her mouth open.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, then Pandora looked to the window and saw the fire escape outside!

Wasting no time, Pandora dived for the window before pushing it open and climbed out onto the fire escape.

Cobra snarled as she saw her escape and turned to the boy and his mother before throwing a gas cylinder down and holding her breath.

As the gas filled the room, the boy fell back onto his bed out cold and his mother fainted at the door.

"You won't remember this in the morning!" Cobra thought as she picked up the cylinder and ran to the window.

"Where are you, you little creep!?" she climbed onto the fire exit and saw Pandora scrambling up it to get to the roof.

"Ah ha!" she cried "Gotcha!" she then started climbing the stairs to get to Pandora.

* * *

Pandora scrambled onto the roof and panted as she tried to get her breath back, she looked around trying to find Kate and Uncle Michelangelo.

"Uncle Mikey!" she shouted "Kate!?"

"You!"

She turned around in shock and she saw Black Mamba standing not far away "There you are!"

"Get her Mamba!" Pandora then heard Cobra behind her and saw she had climbed up the ladder to the roof.

"We got to now you little brat!" Cobra hissed.

Black Mamba was surprised to see Cobra covered in soot but she shook it off as she went for Pandora, at the same time, so did Cobra!

Thinking quickly Pandora dived to the side and the two snakes missed her and crashed into each other!

Pandora laughed at them, then ran to the side.

"You clumsy oaf!" Black Mamba shouted as she pushed Cobra off her "Get that brat!"

Cobra hissed in anger then turned to chase Pandora with Black Mamba behind her.

Pandora picked up the pace then she saw Gila Monster appear in front of her with his arms out to catch her.

"Yikes!" Pandora squeaked then saw his legs were open so she quickly dived under them and slid on the snowy roof.

"Dammit!" Gila Monster cursed then looked up to see both Black Mamba and Cobra coming towards him and they didn't stop in time and they clotheslined each other before falling to the ground dazed.

* * *

Pandora looked behind her as she saw the three reptiles crash into each other, she stifled a laugh as she ran to the other side of the building to another fire exit.

As she did that, the thee lizards shook off stars and sat up.

"Where did she go?" Gila Monster asked.

Black Mamba flicked out her tongue then looked to where Pandora had escaped.

"That way!" she hissed as she jumped up.

Gila Monster snarled then picked up a still dazed Cobra.

"Get up you idiot!" he said "We're not gonna let some kid get the better of us!"

he followed Black Mamba to the side of the building where he saw Pandora running down the alleyway and around the corner.

"You can run kid! But you can't hide!" he shouted.

 **Well looks like Michelangelo and Kate are out numbered, and poor Pandora's having to run from the Venomous Five herself, yet she's proving to be a bit difficult to catch!**

 **I suppose you might notice some scenes mimicking ' _Home Alone'_ and ' _Home Alone 2 Lost in New York_ ' two of the best films to watch at Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Pandora quickly ran along the alleyway until she came to a side door in a building that was ajar.

Looking behind her, she quickly ran inside to hide and saw in the dim light from outside that it looked like a DIY warehouse.

"Phew..." she thought as she looked around the many shelves, "They'll never find me in here!"

She searched amongst the contents within and saw a shelf of paint cans which she hid behind.

"I wonder where Uncle Mikey and Kate are?" she thought worried "I must go back to them and then we gotta get home!"

* * *

As the young mutant was pondering where her Uncle Michelangelo and Kate were, they were not having as much luck as she was, since there was only two of them and three of the Venomous Five, the Foot's evil reptiles had overpowered them and used Kate's whip to bind them together along with their scarves.

Komodo Dragon smirked as he looked at the Turtle and Viper tangled up in Kate's whip and their scarves along with Nile Monitor who was licking his fangs.

"Well, it seems you're both too tied up to help your precious little brat!" he hissed "As we speak, Black Mamba, Gila Monster and Cobra are hunting her down!"

"You monster!" Michelangelo spat as he struggled against his bounds "You better not lay a finger on her!"

"Or you'll do what?" asked Komodo Dragon mockingly as he held up both Kate and Michelangelo's shell-cells and crushed them with ease in his large hands "You sadly can't call for back up!"

"Oh you're gonna be in deep shit when we get out of here!" Kate snarled "I'll strike you when you don't expect it!"

"And perfectly too!" Michelangelo added "She's got a better aim than Cobra!"

Komodo Dragon growled then grabbed Michelangelo by the throat.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you once we get Pandora and we bring you to the Shredder!"

"I wonder what Dr Arden will do with the Viper?" asked Nile Monitor with a thoughtful look on his face.

"More than likely put her on the table!" Komodo Dragon smirked "Or maybe brainwash her into working with us!"

Kate felt scared, but she did not show it.

"I don't break easily!" she snapped "I've heard of your leaders! And I'm not scared!"

"Oh but you will be!" Komodo Dragon smirked "You'll be pleading for mercy before long!"

As he spoke, he suddenly heard Gila Monsters voice in an earpiece.

"Gila?" he snapped letting go of Michelangelo "Tell me you got the brat!"

" _Well actually.._." said Gila Monster " _She kinda outwitted us, and escaped_."

"She what!?" Komodo Dragon growled turning purple with rage "She got away from you!?"

Kate and Michelangelo looked at each other in surprise as well as slightly joy that Pandora had gotten away.

"You blundering fools!" Komodo Dragon yelled "Can't you even catch a little girl!?"

" _She was pretty nimble_!" Gila Monster protested.

"No excuse! She's a kid! You can take her!" Komodo Dragon yelled "You better not have lost her!"

" _Fear not boss._ " he soon heard Cobra's voice " _We got the little creep cornered! She won't get away this time_!"

"She better not!" Komodo Dragon snarled "Or we all face Dr Arden's wrath! As well as Arashi and the Shredder!" he looked up at Nile Monitor.

"Go and keep an eye on those morons!" he growled "I'll watch the prisoners!"

"Yes boss!" said Nile Monitor as he leapt off the roof and went to find the other members.

Komodo Dragon watched him go then looked back at Michelangelo and Kate who were smirking at him.

"Seems they can't handle a nearly six year old girl?" asked Kate "Boy are you in for some humiliation!"

Komodo Dragon just snarled in response.

"Oh shut up will ya!" he growled.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Pandora kept hidden behind the shelf until she suddenly saw Black Mamba, Gila Monster, Cobra and Nile Monitor stalking in.

Black Mamba was ahead, flicking her tongue out as she tasted the air.

"The little brats in here somewhere!" she said "I can taste her!"

Cobra bared her fangs.

"I'm gonna kill that kid!" she hissed, she was still covered in soot from trying to follow Pandora down the chimney earlier and she looked very cross.

"Komodo Dragon has the turtle and Viper hostage on the roof! Once we get the brat, it'll be off to the Foot Headquarters for them! And presented to the Shredder!"

"Brilliant!" Gila Monster smirked.

"Dr Arden and Lord Arashi will be so proud of us!" Cobra smirked, her angry attitude fading as she imagined the looks on her master's faces.

* * *

Pandora's heart beat faster in worry.

"No!" she thought "Uncle Mikey and Kate are in trouble! I got to do something!" she kept hidden behind the shelf and looked at the contents wondering what she could do.

She remembered Kevin McCalister in _Home Alone_ and how he had managed to defeat the bumbling burglars, Harry and Marv and she wondered what she could do in the warehouse and beat the four mutant reptiles as well as get out alive.

Thinking quickly, she started to climb onto the top of the shelf and hid in the darkness as she saw the reptiles come in her direction.

She then saw the paint cans and it gave her an idea.

"Over here!" Black Mamba said as she walked towards the shelf Pandora sat on.

At the same time, Pandora prised open a paint can full of white paint and she waited for the right moment and as Nile Monitor walked past she instantly pushed one of the paint cans off the shelf and it hit the large lizard on the head spilling white paint all over him!

Nile Monitor yelled in shock and the other Venomous Five turned to look at him.

"Nile!?" the three reptiles cried.

"Ewww!" Nile Monitor fumed as the paint covered him from head to toe and he looked up to see where the paint had fallen, giving Pandora the chance to run!

But unfortunately, Cobra saw her as she ran from behind the shelf.

"There she is!" she shouted.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" Nile Monitor shouted as he tried to get the paint off himself.

* * *

The other Venomous Five turned to chase Pandora, who quickly started to knock things over from the side to distract them as she looked for an escape route!

One of the items she knocked over was some engine oil that spilt all over the floor in a puddle and Cobra, Black Mamba and Gila Monster ended up slipping in it and they went sliding across the floor yelling in shock.

At the same time, Pandora saw a ladder at the side leading to a small window and she quickly climbed up it as the three remaining reptiles shoot past like on a bob-sleigh and they crashed into a shelf that was filled with cans and bags and it started to fall!

"Uh oh!" Gila Monster groaned as he saw it start to fall and before they could move, all three of them were buried underneath the contents as the shelf crashed on top of them!

Pandora stared in shock at what she saw and she began to laugh loudly!

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Cobra, Gila Monster and Black Mamba soon emerged from the pile seeing stars and covered in paint, varnish and powered plaster!

Pandora laughed again at the sight of them then climbed the ladder higher.

"Don't you know a kid always wins against four idiots?" she said with a grin, reciting a line from Home Alone 2.

Cobra shook her head then glared at Pandora before peeling back her lips and she started to spray venom!

Pandora gulped in fear then quickly scrambled up the ladder and out of the window before landing on a fire escape outside.

"You idiots!" Nila Monitor shouted as he came over still covered in paint and looked at the three reptiles "Get out of there and let's get the kid!"

Gila Monster, Cobra and Black Mamba pulled themselves out of the mess despite being sticky and messy.

"Yuck!" Black Mamba snarled touching her scaly dreadlocks and feeling the sticky paint and varnish in them "This stuff is stickier than glue!"

"She's a kid! We can take her!" Cobra snarled.

"Oh shut up will ya!" Black Mamba hissed.

Gila Monster growled as he looked out the window where Pandora had disappeared.

"You better say every prayer you know kid!" he shouted "We're gonna skin you alive!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Pandora climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof of the building.

"I gotta find Uncle Mikey and Kate!" she thought "Just whilst those four are busy! I hope they're alright"

She making it to the rooftop, she soon saw she was on a different roof to the one she had been on before and she saw Michelangelo and Kate on the neighbouring roof with Komodo Dragon towering over them!

"Uncle Mikey! Kate!" she shouted.

Both Michelangelo and Kate looked up and they saw Pandora, but unfortunately, so did Komodo Dragon.

"Ah, the brat!" Komodo Dragon smirked showing his fangs.

"Pandora!" Michelangelo shouted as he pulled at his bounds "Get out of here! Find a manhole and get back to the lair!"

"Seems the other morons lead you right to me!" Komodo Dragon snarled "I'll get you!"

Pandora gasped in fear and looked around trying to find somewhere to run, or at least hide.

Komodo Dragon smirked at Michelangelo and Kate then up at Pandora.

"How divine!" he said "You'll get to watch me as I catch the little brat then watch her squeal in my grasp!"

"You dare!" Kate shouted "Leave her alone!"

"Try me!" Komodo Dragon retorted then he leapt over the gap in the roof and faced Pandora.

* * *

Pandora screamed then began to run around the roof as the giant lizard ran after her snapping his teeth and swiping with his large claws. All the while, Michelangelo and Kate shouted at Pandora to keep running and at Komodo Dragon to leave her alone.

Pandora ran a few circles around Komodo Dragon as he continued to swipe at her.

"Yikes!" Pandora cried out as Komodo Dragon's claws almost caught her coat.

"Keep still you little brat!" Komodo Dragon growled "You know you can't escape me! Sooner or later, you'll run out of energy!"

Pandora gulped, she knew she couldn't keep avoiding the giant lizard. As she dodged his claws again, she saw a vent ahead of her behind him and she dived through Komodo Dragon's legs sliding on the snowy roof, then ran towards the vent!

She then looked back at Komodo Dragon who turned around and charged at her like a bull!

Looking back at the vent she quickly dived inside it and slid through it.

No sooner did she do so than she felt something hit it behind her and she went flying into the bend in the vent.

As there was just enough space for her to turn around, she saw Komodo Dragon's furious looking face looking in.

She soon realised he had crashed into it and thus got stuck into it!

"You little shit!" Komodo Dragon growled baring his fangs "You are so dead!"

Pandora couldn't help but giggle at how funny the fuming lizard mutant looked stuck in the vent.

"That'll teach you to stick your head in where it don't belong!" she mocked before blowing a raspberry at him and sticking her tongue out.

In retaliation Komodo Dragon snapped his jaws at her making her recoil in fright, so she thought it best to get out of there.

She turned around and quickly slid through the vent looking for a way out with Komodo Dragon's protests and sounds of struggling behind her.

* * *

She soon made it to an exit and pushed the end out before ending up in the cold air outside.

"Phew..." she sighed in relief, and she soon heard Michelangelo and Kate shouting her name and she quickly followed their voices to the other rooftop by climbing the fire escape.

She soon made it to the roof and saw Michelangelo and Kate and she ran over.  
"Uncle Mikey! Kate!" she ran over and embrace them both.

"Oh Pandora!" Michelangelo cried as he nuzzled her as he couldn't hug her, being tied up "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"We saw how you beat Komodo there!" said Kate "You are so clever!"

"And you're so filthy!" said Michelangelo as he took in how Pandora was covered in soot from when she jumped down the chimney!

"That was clever though!" said Kate making Pandora grin "Now how about helping us out of these bounds huh?"

Pandora nodded and she pulled at the scarves and Kate's whip loosening them so the turtle and Viper could get loose.

"Thanks Little Geisha!" said Michelangelo picking Pandora up and hugging her tight "Wow! You are such a brave girl!"

He then looked over at Komodo Dragon trying to pull himself out of the vent and laughed hard.

"Well he's stuck!" he said.

"Yep!" said Kate "He better try slithering out of that one!"

Michelangelo laughed hard.

"Nice one!" he said, he then saw the rest of the Venomous Five appear, all covered in paint, varnish and other substances from the Warehouse and he quickly ran behind a chimney pulling Kate with him and they watched from behind it.

Seeing the state of them, the two mutants couldn't stop laughing at them especially when they saw Komodo Dragon stuck in the vent.

"Oh man!" Michelangelo said "What on earth happened to them?"

Pandora then grinned and looked at her Uncle and Kate.

"You? You!?" Kate laughed "You did all that!?"

Pandora nodded and explained what happened when they chased her.

"Wow!" Michelangelo said "Looks like there is more to our Little Geisha than we thought!"

"Well done Kiddo!" said Kate pinching Pandora's cheek "You sure showed them!You're tougher than you think pumpkin!"

Pandora grinned happily, proud of herself that she had escaped the Venomous Five as well as humiliated them.

"Come on." said Michelangelo "We better get out of here before Komodo gets himself free or the rest of the V5 notice we're gone!"

"Good idea!" said Kate "Let's get going! Better not stick around!"

"But I will get evidence!" said Michelangelo as he pulled a small camera from his coat and took a couple of pictures of the Venomous Five in their predicament.

"The other's won't believe it till they see these!" he laughed

Pandora giggled and clapped then she followed Michelangelo and Kate off the rooftop and down to the nearest manhole to get back to the lair whilst the Venomous Five were occupied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komodo Dragon still struggled to get out of the vent and he bang on the metal sides.

"How humiliating!" he growled bitterly "Defeated by a mutant kid!"

As he pulled, the rest of the Venomous Five saw Komodo Dragon stuck and stared in surprise.

"Hey! Komodo!" Gila Monster smirked "Got yourself in a tight spot?"

Cobra laughed hysterically but Komodo Dragon's hands clenched into fists.

"Oh I'll put you in a tight spot!" he shouted "Get me out of here!"

"Man, you really are in a sticky situation here!" Nila Monitor commented as he analysed the vent.

"You slimy idiots!" Komodo Dragon continued to protest "Shut up and get me out of this thing!"

"Alright, alright!" Black Mamba said "We're on it!" she grabbed Komodo Dragon's shoulder and began to pull "Come on guys! Heave!"

The other Venomous Five stood behind Komodo Dragon and grabbed his shoulders and tail before starting to pull hard.  
"We'll get you out of there!" Gila Monster reassured yet still chuckled at how funny the lizard looked with his head stuck in the vent.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!"

As they pulled, Cobra sighed bitterly.

"The Masters are gonna kill us for this!"

"Shut up and pull!" Gila Monster snapped "Heave!"

 **Lol! Looks like the Venomous Five really couldn't handle Pandora! They got themselves into all kinds of scraps! And Komodo's now stuck in a vent! I wonder how they're going to explain what happened to Arashi, Dr Arden and the Shredder! That is once they got Komodo Dragon out of the Vent! hahaha!**

 **I suppose a lot of you can tell I got inspired by Home Alone to write this chapter! lol! Hope you enjoyed it all the same!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Back at the lair, the others were watching TV wondering when Kate, Michelangelo and Pandora would return.

"They should be back by now." said Raphael looking at the clock.

"I hope nothing's wrong." said Mona.

"I'm sure all's fine!" said Donatello.

"I hope so!" said Leonardo looking at Splinter who was bouncing Kemeko on his knee.

"Your brother can take care of himself, despite his carefree attitude, and Kate can hold her own very well, and combining the two, Pandora is safe."

* * *

As he spoke the last few words, the exit of the lair opened and Michelangelo, Kate and Pandora entered through it.

As they did, Mona and Raphael jumped up and they soon saw how filthy Pandora looked.

"Pandora!" they cried "What on earth happened to you!?"

The others were also shocked as they looked at the state of the young mutant and Kemeko laughed.

"Dirty! Dirty!" she cried.

"That's right Lotus Blossom!" said Leonardo "Pandora looks so filthy!"

"What on earth happened to you!?" cried Mona as she looked at Pandora "Look at the state of you!"

Raphael glared at Michelangelo and Kate.

"it's a long story bro!" said Michelangelo "You'll never believe what happened!"

"What happened?" asked Donatello, his eyes wide like saucers.

"I think we will hear a lot of explanations." said Splinter as he handed Kemeko to Leonardo "But now we better get young Pandora bathed and ready for bed."

"Good idea." said Raphael "Come on missy." he took Pandora's hand and lead her away to the bathroom "Let's get you out of those filthy clothes and give you a bath."

"Okay daddy." said Pandora as she walked with him.

* * *

After an hour, Pandora was clean and in her nightclothes and everyone was in the living area drinking hot chocolate and tea and Michelangelo and Kate told the others the whole story of what happened topside.

"The Venomous Five!?" Mona cried.

"Why didn't you call us!?" Raphael demanded.

"We tried!" said Michelangelo "But they broke our shell-cells!"

So saying, he and Kate tossed their Shell-cells to Donatello who looked at them from a frown.

"I'll get these fixed." he said grudgingly.

"They overpowered us with their dishonourable ways." said Kate "But we were saved by this little nipper!"

As she spoke, she stroked Pandora's head as she sat on the bean bag in her pink pyjamas with a grin on her face.

The others then listened in awe as Michelangelo and Kate described how the Venomous Five had chased Pandora but how she can used everything around her to throw them off guard, and they laughed hard at how they described Komodo Dragon lodging his head in the Vent as he tried to chase Pandora, then they laughed harder as Michelangelo showed them the evidence of Komodo Dragon being stuck in the vent and the Venomous Five being covered in the substances Pandora had thrown at them or made them run into.

"You should have seen her!" Michelangelo said excitedly "She was showed that V5 who the boss was!"

"They were so stupid!" Pandora said "I wasn't scared of them!"

"Wow!" Raphael said "You're such a clever girl!"

"Maybe there is more to our Little Geisha than we know of!" said Splinter "I saw it when I saw her play with her yo-yo!"

"I'm just amazed!" said Mona.

"We all are!" said Leonardo "Well done Pandora!"

"Yeah!" said Donatello "You sure beat the Venomous Five at their own game!"

Pandora grinned then yawned.

"It was exciting!" she said "But it made me sleepy!"

"I can see that!" said Mona walking over and picking up her daughter before placing her on her lap.

"I'm proud of you kiddo!" said Raphael "You sure are a strong kid!"

"Thanks daddy..." said Pandora as she yawned again and snuggled against her mother's chest.

"And I think tonight's activities have worn her out." said Splinter as he stroked Pandora's head "Best get her to bed."

"Good idea Master." said Mona kissing her daughter's head "Come on sweetie, bedtime!" she stood up and held Pandora close.

The other turtles, Splinter and Kate then walked over to give Pandora a kiss goodnight and Leonardo decided to follow Raphael and Mona's lead and put Kemeko to bed.

As they watched the sleepy Pandora get carried off to bed, Michelangelo smiled at Kate.

"I know our evening out didn't go quite to planned, but we sure had some laughs!"

"That we did!" said Kate, yet at the back of her head, she was disappointed that the Venomous Five had interrupted a moment she had hoped would turn into more.

Yet she knew that she and Michelangelo had more time to spend together until after New Years, and anything could happen between now and then.

"I have to say," she said "Pandora is one strong kid!"

"She sure is!" said Michelangelo "Young but strong! Just like her parents!"

"And with all the improvising she did!" said Kate "I think I know where that came from!" she then added with a smirk "You!"

Michelangelo then blushed hard and chuckled.

"Man," he said "I wonder how the V5 are gonna explain to Dr Arden of their failure of capturing us because of Pandora? Wish I could see it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Foot Headquarters, the Venomous Five stood in Dr Arden's Laboratory whilst Arashi looked at them furiously as well as shocked at the sight of them.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Arashi yelled as he stared at the Venomous Five who stood before him still covered in paint, varnish and power, and Komodo Dragon has part of the vent around his neck like a brace!

Since the other reptiles had failed to get him out of the vent, Nile Monitor took it upon himself to cut Komodo Dragon out and now the largest lizard of the bunch looked ridiculous.

Dr Arden stood nearby and was fuming as well as humiliated seeing his creations looking so stupid and pathetic.

The Foot Ninja and scientists standing nearby stared in amazement and some chuckled at the sight of the Venomous Five, luckily because the ninja were wearing masks, and the scientists were wearing surgical masks, nobody could see their reactions.

"I wonder what Shredder would say to that?" asked one of them to his colleague next to him.

"No idea." the colleague replied "I'm not sure if he would see the funny side or get the same reaction as Arashi."

"You let a little brat get away! And she did all this to you!?" Arashi continued to yell "You can't even handle a little girl!?"

"It would have been easier master..." Komodo Dragon began.

"Enough!" Arashi shouted "Be thankful I won't speak of this to our Lord and Master Shredder!" he then muttered under his breath "I'll be a laughing stock because of this!"

Dr Arden glared at the Venomous Five and flexed his syringe fingers.

"Get out of our sights you morons!" he growled "I'll deal with you later!"

The Venomous Five skulked out of the room, then Dr Arden turned to one of the scientists.

"Get those bums cleaned up and get that metal collar off Komodo!"

"Yes doctor." said the scientist before leaving the room with several others.

Arashi then turned to the other ninja.

"You're dismissed!" he barked to which the ninja bowed and quickly left.

Arashi then held his head.

"Urrggh!" he said "I got such a headache with those reptiles!"

"Me too!" Dr Arden growled, he then looked at Arashi "You want a mince pie and a strong drink?"

Arashi looked at the Doctor then nodded "Sure, why not..." he said "Thanks!" he then followed Dr Arden to his private quarters planning to take some time off over Christmas before planning another attack on the turtles.

* * *

The following day was the day before the gang were to travel to Mutopia for the other part of Christmas and they decided to have a party.

They prepared a buffet of different foods and treats which Michelangelo and Pandora were excited to get their hands on.

Donatello was spinning the decks as he played some upbeat dance music as well as some Christmas tunes and he also set up a karaoke machine where everyone had a go at singing, especially Raphael and Mona who sang ' _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ '  
After a few minutes, Michelangelo took the microphone and turned to Kate, handing her a microphone and with a smile then began to sing:

 _ **It was Christmas eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me: won't see another one  
And then they sang a song  
The rare old mountain dew  
I turned my face away and dreamed about you  
Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
Where all our dreams come true.  
**_

Kate was excited as she recognised the song, then she gave him a smirk and began to sing her part, her eyes shining and her cheeks flushing a shade of pink:

 _ **They got cars big as bars  
They got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve  
You promised me Broadway was waiting for me**_

They then sang the next few verses together:

 _ **You were handsome you were pretty  
Queen of Now York city when the band finished playing they yelled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night.**_

 _ **And the boys from the nypd choir were singing Galway Bay**_  
 _ **And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day.**_

When the next verse came, they pretended to fight and everyone chuckled as they watched the turtle and Viper push and shove each other as they sang:

 _ **You're a bum you're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse I pray god it's our last.**_

 ** _And the boys of the nypd choir's still singing Galway Bay_**  
 ** _And the bells were ringing out_**  
 ** _For Christmas day._**

Michelangelo then took Kate's hand and spun her around and pulled her towards him so they were close together as they sang the last verse.

 _ **I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it out alone  
I've built my dreams around you**_

 ** _And the boys of the nypd choir's still singing Galway Bay_**  
 ** _And the bells are ringing out_**  
 ** _For Christmas day._**

As the long instrumental part began to play, Michelangelo put down his microphone and held Kate close they began to dance close together.

The others watched happily as and Splinter wiped away a joyful tear.

"I never thought I would see such tenderness between them." he said softly "I feel so happy."

"So do we master." said Donatello smiling at his younger brother and Kate.

* * *

A little while later, things had calmed down, and Michelangelo and Kate were dancing close together to a slow song along with Raphael and Mona.

Donatello was still spinning the decks whilst Leonardo and Splinter were talking together with Kemeko and Pandora on their laps.

As they danced, Kate recognised the song as ' _Saving All My Love For You_ ' by Whitney Houston and she looked at Michelangelo.

She could relate to the song, she had been saving her love for someone, and that someone was one who was holding her close now, one that fought alongside her, and she hoped that they would continue to fight side by side together for years to come.

At the same time, Michelangelo looked at Kate and at her sparkling eyes, he could see the adoring look in them, the look of love, and not just any love, but love for who and what he was, nothing like he saw in the eyes of Ren, who lied and manipulated him, but something true, and he never wanted to let go it.

As long as he had known Kate, she was not that much different from Raphael, in fact she might have been a female version of him, but under that skin, she could shed it to reveal a loving sweet girl who would love him for who he was and never want him to change.

* * *

As they danced, he soon saw some mistletoe hanging nearby and he moved closer to it, he remembered a few Christmases where they had had some quick innocent pecks under it, but this time he wanted to make it count.

As soon he was underneath it, he cupped Kate's face and leaned towards her, Kate felt her heart beat faster and she soon felt his lips on hers, her legs almost buckled and she brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer as they kissed tenderly before sliding away and nuzzling.

"Merry Christmas babe." Michelangelo whispered "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier."

Kate chuckled and kissed him again

"Merry Christmas." she whispered "It's okay!"

As that happened, Mona beamed and did a victory punch, Donatello and Leonardo grinned, Splinter smiled warmly, Raphael stared in shock and Pandora covered her eyes and gagged in embarrassment.

"Ewww!" she squeaked to which Splinter and Leonardo chuckled and Kemeko just looked on clueless to the whole scene.

"I can't wait to tell Tyroth and Sephie!" said Mona as she looked at Kate and Michelangelo who continued to embrace and not care about who was watching "What we witnessed now, it was the perfect love! The perfect Fairytale of New York!"

 **Awww! So sweet! Mikey and Kate are such a sweet couple! So innocent and so loving at Christmas! I especially loved writing about them!**

 **I dunno whether to feel sorry for the V5 though! Lol!**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Hope all all have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! Stay safe!**


End file.
